Esme Frost
Esme Frost is a mutant who possesses telepathic powers. Esme is also a former member of the Hellfire Club and a member of the Mutant Underground. Biography ''The Gifted Using her powers Esme and a fake name Esme secrectly worked as a staff member for Senator Montez. At one of his rallies Esme asked if she could accompany him to a meeting he was going to after. However after the senator agreeded Esme was warned by her sisters that Sentinel Services knew she was a mutant and was going to capture her. Esme luckily managed to get away but her sisters Sophie and Phoebe were captured. Determined to free her sisters Esme devised a plan to manipulate the Mutant Underground into freeing them. "threat of eXtinction" Esme managed to infiltrate a group of refugees that hid in a shed at Eternal Grace Church, where they waited to be escorted to the Underground Network. As Thunderbird, Eclispe, and Blink loaded everyone up Esme, revealed that she was picking up bad thoughts from one of the other refugees. Thunderbird grabbed the other refugee and saw the Hound tattoo on her arm. The Hound began to use her super speed to fight him off. However Eclipse, Blink, and Thunderbird worked together to trap the speedster mutant hound and allow Thunderbird to knock her out. Later Caitlin asked Esme to read the hound whose name was Chloe Tan mind. Where she discovered the facility where her sisters were being held along with other Mutants. Chloe Tan then died. "outfoX" ''To be added "eXploited" To be added "3 X 1" To be added "eXtraction" To be added "X-roads" To be added "eMergence" To be added Character traits Esme is a manipulative person who has no problem using her powers to manipulate others into doing what she wants or to achieve her goal. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Esme is a very powerful mutant who possesses powerful telepathic powers. Whenever she utilizes her powers; Esme's eyes glow bright blue. **'Telepathy:' Esme can read the minds of other individuals. She is even able to pick up images that are within individuals' memories. **'Mind Control:' Esme can control other individuals' minds; as demonstrated when she forced several Sentinel Services agents to kill both their fellow agents and themselves. **'Empathy:' Esme has limited empathic powers; as she could sense Chloe Tan's emotions, describing sensing a lot of need and pain. Weaknesses *'Limitations:' Esme can only read or control the minds of other individuals, as well as sense there emotions; when she is in close proximity of that said individual. Also, her telepathic powers do not activate very quickly; leaving her vulnerable to being attacked. Relationships *Sophie Frost - Identical triplet sister. *Phoebe Frost - Identical triplet sister. Appearances/Actresses *''The Gifted'' (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Skyler Samuels ***Season 1 ****"threat of eXtinction" ****"outfoX" ****"eXploited" ****"3 X 1" ****"eXtraction" ****"X-roads" ***Season 2 ****eMergence" Behind the scenes *Three identical blond girls were seen in the background in an Institute scene in X-Men: The Last Stand. Writer Zak Penn confirmed in a chat that one of the triplets these was indeed Esme Frost. *Skyler Samuels revealed through an Instagram livestream that the names of Esme's sisters are Sophie and Phoebe and that their last name is Frost. Trivia *In the comics, Esme, along with Sophie and Phoebe are the artificial daughters of Emma Frost, and they have the same powers as their "mother". Created from Emma's egg cells by Weapon X, there were two other sisters, Celeste Cuckoo and Irma Cuckoo. *This is the second adaptation of the Stepford Cuckoos within the X-Men Cinematic Universe. The first time they appeared was in a cameo in X-Men: The Last Stand. Gallery ''The Gifted'' 7F1DA100-B54C-468A-9954-316B058B42E8.jpeg Frost sisters.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art S2-Mutant-Vision-Poster-Esme-Sophie-Phoebe-Frost-Sisters-Jace-Turner.jpg Category:The Gifted characters Category:Mutant Underground members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Former Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Former Allies Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Class 4 mutants Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Mind Control